¿Os hace una película?
by Law Winchester
Summary: Gilbert quiere ver Caperucita Roja y dedice avisar por su blog a los demás países.


¡Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya!

Si lo hiciera, los nórdicos no serían discriminados y Prussia saldría mucho mucho más.

Y esta historia es sobre una conversación bastante epic y la idea me vino tras ver la película De 'Caperucita Roja' Red Riding Hood en inglés. En un principio intenté que me saliese un Fic más romántico peeeero, no se me da Bien. Disfruten~

* * *

><p>Apenas habían marcado las diez del medio día en el reloj de su mesa contigua a la cama. Cuando de repente un ruido estalló en la habitación, era su teléfono. Decidió abandonar tan extenso paraíso cálido y confortable. Así empezó el día Gilbert, arrastrándose por el suelo buscó el teléfono, ubicado en un bolsillo de su pantalón, tirado en el suelo. Cogió el móvil y contesto, con una ronca voz algo pesada y dejaba por el repentino despertar<p>

-**Huah…. Hallo… - Soltó un largo bostezo antes de responder.**

**-¡Preussen! ¡Despierta! ¡Dormilón!¡El héroe te trae noticias! –**

Una voz chillona gritaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

Gilbert apartó el aparato de su oído, pues no estaba preparado para tal sonido estridente.

**-¡Gilbert!¡Hoy se estrena la película! **

**-¿Ah, sí? Gut.. gut…**

Alfred se sentía orgulloso de una película que habían producido, y como era una historia clásica pues quiso promocionarse. Y pues si a Gilbert le gustaba algo, todos se enterarían.

**-¡No falt- **

Ni siquiera llegó el Americano a acabar su frase cuando un somnoliento prusiano colgó el teléfono móvil, muerto de sueño y permaneció en el suelo.

Escasos minutos duró Prusia en el suelo, pues era frío y él solamente portaba en ese momento una camiseta corta con pollitos y unos bóxers negros. El suelo fue su segunda cama por minutos.

Recobrada la consciencia se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a vestirse.

**-A sí, que ya salió la esperada película… Hm.. El gran yo deberá verla, para opinar. ¿Dónde estarán mis pantalones… - **

Estuvo un rato buscando unos pantalones que estaban bajo sus pies mientras la diminuta mascota del albino de nombre Gilbird, le miraba desde lo alto de su jaulita descubierta.

Ya eran la una del medio día pasadas cuando Gilbert decidió hacer acto de presencia a nivel mundial. Eso sí, lo hizo a través de su ordenador, nuevo, con su ególatra Blog. Publicó una entrada singular, pues la letra era más grande de lo que solía ser. Decía así.

_-'¡KESESESE...¡Todos! ¡Se me ha ocurrido un plan fantástico!¡Alábenme! Les diré el título de un film increíble que me han recomendado. ¡Sí! A mí!, el fantástico ¡Gilbert!Así que, ¿por qué no quedamos todos para verla? Así todos disfrutarán de la película y de mí! Y luego podemos ir a tomar algo!Ore-sama sabe que les gustará, pues Rotkäppchen (Caperucita Roja) nunca falla. '—_

Publicado por _GilbertAwesomePreussenKesese._ A las 13:08.

·#Osterreich

¿Nunca cambiarás? Todos conocemos ya esa historia. Por favor, no nos vuelvas locos con tus dramatismos Gilbert..

·#Sexfrenchmachinebomb.

Mon amour~claro que asistiremos al cine. a/a Llevad Palomitas que ya llevaré yo el Caramelo.

- Osterreich,MagicGentleman,P¡nkPrincess Han votado este comentario como ofensivo.

·#ErzebethLoves801.

¡Vaya!¡Una película! Esto es nuevo. ¡Pásate por mi! ¡Me llevaré la cámara *~*!¡Os Veré luego!

·#BossAntonio.

¡Planazo! ¡Lovi-love y yo estaremos allí! ^^

-·#.

¡¿Qué dices tú!¡No hagas planes por mi Bastardo! D

·#MagicGentleman.

¿Una película? Wait… Hace tiempo que no nos reunimos..

·#P¡nkPrincess.

¡Arthur!¡Tú te vienes conmigo! e_e. ¡Tío Allí estaremos!

·#HERO

¡Hahaha! ¡Esa es la película que te avisé! ¡Ahí me tendrás!

Orgulloso como él solía estar desconectó del ordenador antes de que su blog se llenara de miles de comentario, la mayoría diciéndole que deje de escribir cosas y que se ayude a si mismo, pasaba de leerlos. Sus planes eran conseguir ver la película que esperaba y que gracias al americano iba a poder ver. Ya que ni se acordaría de la fecha de estreno.

**-Kesese… será un planazo… Y 'Lizzia' No se negaré a que la acompañe… Kesesese…Pero tú te vendrás con nosotros querido Gilbird.-**

Gilbert estaba más emocionado en pasar la tarde con su _amiga _ en cualquier otra cosa. Por ello eligió sus mejores galas. No se vistió de pingüino pues era un cine, solamente se preparó un atuendo casual, pero le quedaba genial.

**-Estás arrebatador.. kesesesese… **

Se decía el mismo mientras no dejaba de mirarse en el gran espejo de su sala. Preparó las cosas y salió con su amiguito en el hombro, dispuesto a recoger a _su_ Húngara.

Ya entraban las horas en la tarde, llegó hasta la residencia de Elizabeta. Tocó con cierto nerviosismo el timbre y esperó mirando con su amigo. Un notable sonrojo invadió las mejillas del albino al ver aparecer a la chica tras la puerta. Lizzia vestía un simple vestido corto con una prenda sobre él, y el pelo largo caído sobre los hombros. Sólo con eso era capaz de hacer que el corazón de Gilbert latiera apasionadamente.

**-Gilbert… estás todo rojo.. ni que fueras un Tomate …** - Rió suavemente la chica-

**-¡Déjate de tonterías! – **

Con su tonalidad rosada, el chico tomó del brazo a la chica y la movió del lugar, arrastrándola fuera hasta al coche, momentos en los cuales la chica no cesaba en carcajadas y el pequeño pollito revoloteaba entre ambos.

Debido a que un pequeño italiano, amigo de la pareja había chocado el auto del albino contra la casa del hermano del mismo albino no pudieron ir en coche hasta el lugar. Aunque esto no hacía más que aumentar la felicidad del prusiano al poder ir caminando junto a la húngara.

Tras un tiempo caminando llegaron a la parada de los autobuses urbanos, subieron los tres a él. Y para su sorpresa había allí una pareja de individuos morenos de pie en el vehículo. El chico de ojos ámbar estaba sujeto de la mano al mayor de ojos verdes.

El albino pagó los tickets y fue al fondo mientras no paraba de mirar a la chica de reojo.

**-¡Mira quién es! ¡Qué de tiempo Gilbo! - **

El moreno de ojos verdes soltó al meno y se abalanzó en un abrazo con el albino. Y de pronto un haz de luz apareció de manos del flash de la cámara que tenía en sus manos la chica, con una mirada brillante e ilusionada. Todo lo contrario que la del joven italiano quien irradiaba celos e ira.

**-¡Toño!¡Mira que encontrarte aquí! – **

El Prusiano abrazó también al español, sin darse cuenta de todas las fotos que recibía o de los mordiscos por parte del italiano.

Después de tan afectivo saludo se encontraban sujetados a los soportes del techo del autobús pues los asientos se ocuparon con asombrosa rapidez. Gilbert asomaba la cabeza por encima del hombro de Elizabeta. La cual aún portaba la cámara y no cesaba en sus fotos al inocente de Antonio , el cual , estaba frente a ellos con Lovino entre sus brazos, casi apresado.

**-Lovino pareces un tomate… no me extraña que Antonio no te suelte…-**

Comentó con humor la chica más que ilusionada, llevaba ya más de 123 fotografías hechas de los castaños y del albino.

**-¡Antonio bastardo, suéltame que no me pierdo,carajo!-**

**-¡No te separes de mi!¡Que me pongo triste!-**

**-¡Cazzo! – **

El italiano cambiaba rápidamente de colores cuando el español lo abrazaba.

**-¡No seas malhablado! – **

El español logró que el sureño se callara súbitamente cuando le dejó un beso en el cuello. Calló, y casi no se desmayó en el lugar y lo mismo se diría de la húngara. Gilbert sí que se puso como un tomate cuando sujetó el cuerpo casi inerte de la chica.

**-….. -**

**-Piyopiyopiyo…. –**

El animal se posó de nuevo en la cabeza del prusiano haciendo que recuperara la consciencia

Culminó el trayecto del autobús, y ambas parejas bajaron del auto, aunque dos lo hicieron más extrañamente pues tras haber bajado Gilbert tras Antonio, que tenía a Lovino en sus brazos. Tropezó Elizabeta, Hubo tiempo para que el albino reaccionara a girarse para sujetarla, mas no pudo evitar caer de espaldas al suelo con el cuerpo de la chica sobre él.

**-Ay… Si es que no atino a bajar los escalones…-** Comentó la chica sobre el cuerpo del prusiano.

**-Tranquila, tranquila no pasa nada.** – Comentó el nuevamente sonrojado, con sus vistas del cuerpo explosivo de la muchacha. Se levantó la chica la chica y tendió la mano al chico. El cual aceptó y se levantó, aunque se giró y llamó al español.

**-¡Antonio ven aquí ya! - **

Dejó el ojiverde al italiano conversando con la chica y fue con el prusiano.

**-¿Qué ocurre Gil? – **

Echó el brazo sobre el hombro de Gilbert, el cual estaba cabizbajo mirándose los pies. Y dando la espalda a Elizabeta y Lovino, que veían todas las fotos que sacó la chica en el momento del autobús. Lovino cambiaba de tonalidad.

**-Voy a ir a aquella heladería de allí.- ** Señaló el albino un local a su derecha.

**-¿Vas a comprar helados? -**

**-¡No es eso verdammt! -** Se llevó las manos a sus pantalones, abultados.

**-Tú éntretenles **– Y salió corriendo hasta el local de helados que había allí al lado.

Entró con prisas, estirando hacia abajo el extremo de su sudadera, estaba luciendo sus mejillas coloradas como sus ojos. Se dirigió al baño de varones y tras encerrarse el retrete y calmarse del _encanto _provocado por la morena, salió y se paró frente al lavabo, lavándose las manos y mirándose al espejo. A esto que un rubio entró en el baño.

**-¡Gilbert! - ** Saludó el americano recién colocado frente al urinario

**-¿Has venido a por unos helados antes de la película? -**

**-Alfred. **-Miró en el reflejo del espejo y saludó.

-**Pues no, no precisamente, vine al baño. Tengo a Antonio afuera entreteniendo a Lovino y a Lizzia.- **Dio un profundo mientras se apoyaba sobre el mármol del lavabo echándose atrás.

Entonces iremos con vosotros también de camino Aháhah – Estalló con su risa en el baño y de seguro se podía oír afuera también. Después de haberse lavado y secado las manos el americano salió del baño empujando frente a él al prusiano.

**-¿_Iremos_?¿ Tú y quién más?- **

Intentó mirar atrás para interrogar al rubio pero cuando salió del baño dio con la respuesta a su pregunta. Allí permanecía de pie una chica de largos cabellos rubio platino, vestida con unos tejanos y una camiseta larga que le caía en las rodillas, rematada por un lazo blanco en su cabeza

**- ¿Ya has terminado tus _asuntos_ blanquito?-**

Empezó a reír suavemente la chica pues sabía el motivo por el cual el abino entró en el servicio. Tenía un helado entre sus manos. Se adelantó Alfred y se unió a la chica por el brazo.

**-¿No comprarás un helado? -**

Comentó el rubio en el momento en el que bajó el cuerpo y tomó directamente del helado de la chica. Natasha no aprobó el gesto y asió la mano, manchando toda la cara del americano de helado mientras ella se giraba algo ruborizada, aunque no soltaba el abrazo del rubio.

Empezó a reír el albino al ver la cara llena de caramelo del Americano. Y decidió entonces que podría comprar algún helado y hacer como la bielorrusa, compartirlo.

Se acercó al mostrador y compró varios helados. Uno para Antonio, otro para Lovino y otro para Elizabeta y uno para él, bueno, más bien dicho para el suelo. No se calentó la cabeza en los sabores, uno de melón, uno de menta, otro de Caramelo y uno de vainilla. Llevaba dos en cada mano cuando lo paró Natasha.

**-Tranquilo... casanova... No diré nada. - **

Sonrió burlona la chica mirando a Gilbert el cual no evitó que se subieran los colores de vergüenza. Salieron ambos del local, viendo que Alfred ya estaba charlando con el resto de países presentes. Se acercaron a ellos y como era de imaginar la chica se agarró de nuevo al americano y se giró para saludar a su amiga húngara.

**-Pryvitannie! Eliza. - **

**-¡Szia~! Naty-**

Sonrió la húngara a su amiga la cual hacia tiempo que no veía. Sonreía la rubia a la morena mientras miraba de soslayo al prusiano. No repuso nada en ella pues se entretuvo a entregar los helado a los morenos.

-Aquí tienes Lovitito, con cariño eh. Esperemos que Antonio te deje comerlo. Kesese... - Soltó el prusiano una risa, al ver como el italiano ardía en colores siendo abrazado de nuevo por Antonio.

-¡Vaffanculo! - Gilbert hizo caso omiso al insulto de Romano mientras le daba un helado a Antonio.

-Mira Lovi, el mío es de Vainilla.- Volvió a achuchar el español al menor. Y Alfred reía por ver a los castaños.

Empezó de nuevo a reír la bielorrusa mientras señalaba al albino. Alarmado por lo que pudiera contar Natasha a la morena. Se apresuró en apartarlas.

**-¡Lizzia!¡Tu helado! -**

Ambas chicas se giraron a mirar al albino. Romano, aún molesto por el comentario metiendo el pie delante de Gilbert, le provocó una zancadilla, haciendo que tuviera un traspiés. El chico tropezó y lanzó al aire uno de las tarrinas de helado. Que con una parábola cayó sobre el pecho de la rubia. Nadie parecía creer lo que había sucedido. Todos posaron sus miradas sobre el cuerpo manchado de helado de la bielorrusa.

**-¿¡Qué has hecho idiota! -**

Se quejó la muchacha bastante embravecida.

**-¡Tranquila el Héroe te salvará! -**

En un acto rápido, Alfred agarró del brazo a la furioso, y la llevó consigo hasta la heladería. Todos empezaron a reír incontroladamente, hasta Hungría, pues la cara que se le quedó a Gilbert cuando le fulminó con la mirada Natasha fue impactante.

Lovino reía por lo que hizo el prusiano. Y el ridículo helado.

**-Scheisse... La que he armado.. Ten Lizzia... Quedate tu mi helado -**

Resignado, entregó el helado a la chica el chico de ojos rojizos, mientras sonreía

**-Tranquilo Gilbert, ha sido un accidente, ya se le pasará … y bueno si quieres podemos compartir el helado para los dos.-**

Respondió la chica con inocencia, mientras el prusiano estallaba de felicidad por dentro.

**-¡Mira que bonito! -**

Entonces España dejó caer su lado, de manera provocada al suelo. Riendo y acercando el helado que tenía Romano en sus manos.

**-Lovi-Love~ ¡Compartamos el helado! -**

Dio un bocado Antonio al helado y antes de que Lovino pudiera tan siquiera negarse a algo o huir, tenía los labios de Antonio unidos sobre los suyos, cediéndole el helado que cogió antes. Y claramente la cara de Lovino parecía un Helado de fresa. Volvían a saltar los flashes de la cámara de Elizabeta al ver tan cariñosa escena. Más de treinta veces seguido se oyó el disparo de la cámara. Gilbert reía al ver la cara de Lovino, que no dejaba de pegar patadas al cuerpo del español, que se afanaba en disfrutar del _helado_ con el italiano.

Instantes después salieron los que no estaban. Apareció Alfred, con su clásica camiseta de Superman, sin su chaqueta, pues ahora la llevaba puesta la chica bielorrusa con sus mejillas tiernamente coloradas. Venía sujeta al brazo y por lo que se veía no estaba enfadada. Aunque evitaba las miradas de todos.

-**Bueno, supongo que ya que estamos todos podríamos ir marchando ya-**Opinó una más calmada Bielorrusia. Que intentaba mandar la conversación a otro lado.

**-¡Vámonos de aquí! -**

Gritaba molestado el italiano, que viendo que era imposible soltarse del agarre de España. Quería caminar, y que los demás no le vieran en tan comprometida situación.

**-Estoy de acuerdo, vámonos - **

Hungría, tomando la iniciativa soltó la cámara que colgaba de su cuello y empezó a caminar aunque se encontraban detrás de todos ,se agarró de brazo de Prusia, y alzó un poco el helado entre ambos, montando sobre una pequeña cucharilla de plástico verde el sabor de menta. Un delicado ' _¿Quieres? _' salió de los finos labios de Elizabeta, a los cuales no dejaba de mirar Gilbert. El albino asintió y se inclinó para atrapar la cucharilla en sus labios. Mas la chica subió la mano en el último momento y manchó la nariz del chico, y con una tierna sonrisa le miró. Rió el prusiano, divertido por la broma, que terminó por comerse el contenido del cubierto de plástico. Antes de que Gilbert pudiese limpiarse la nariz con la manga de su chaqueta, la chica se alzó sobre sus pies, y con un beso sobre la nariz, retiró la crema.

**-Eso estuvo muy gracioso... kesesese...-**

**-Qué divertido-** Vagamente emblesado por la chica Gilbert sujetó a la chica por la cintura. Y recogió la tarrina de sus manos, cargó la cuchara y la acercó a los rosados labios de su contraria. Y con un movimiento inesperado para la morena, untó el helado, aplastándolo contra los labios húngaros.

Apenas lograron salir sonidos de los labios de la chica cuando el albino cerró su abertura. Limpió delicadamente la comisura de ellos y retirando después con la lengua el helado. Para terminar finalmente besando a la chica, sorprendida que había apuntado con el objetivo de la cámara hacia arriba. No salió bien la foto pero lo que interesaba sí.

Ninguno de los países que tenían delante pudo ver la romántica, si se podría llamar así a tan infantil escena. Sólo un, que era nuevo en el trayecto.

**-Tan infantiles como siempre. Sois los mismo niños de siempre. Hallo. -**

Roderich había aparecido tras una esquina. Como era normal vestía elegante pues su chaqueta larga no faltaba. Hungría y Prusia se acercaron a él, ya que el grupo iba más adelantado.

**-Por fin das la cara, musiquito de quinta, nyonyonyonyo...-**

**-¡Roderich! ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo! -**

Ambos se acercaron al Austriaco y primero la chica y luego el albino, dieron los clásicos besos de cortesía en las mejillas. Aunque el último, hizo algo más, pues mordió la mejilla del moreno.

**-¡Gilbert! ¡No seas degenerado! -**

El albino estalló en carcajadas al ver las mejillas rosadas del de ojos violetas. Elizabeta, no comprendía por qué reía pero igualmente hacía fotos a sus más queridos amigos.

Juntos los tres, Hungría sujeta a la mano derecha de Prusia, que tenía el brazo sobre los hombros de Austria. Adelantaron el paso y se unieron al grupo. No faltaron los saludos, la familiaridad y afecto del español hacia Roderich, la risa de Alfred y los insultos por parte de Lovino a Antonio.

No tardaron en llegar a la salida del Metro, era el último camino hasta el cine. Bajaron las escaleras, cada uno a su manera claro, porque Alfred no podía resistirse a correr para bajar las escaleras mecánicas. Gilbert no dejaba de lanzar pullas a Roderich, que solo respondía algunas. Natasha se resignaba a bajar tranquilamente las escaleras mecánicas y Eliza irradiaba felicidad pues no hacía más que sacar fotos de todos.

Tras pasar los controles entraron todos en el vagón donde vieron caras conocidas. Allí estaba el Eje. Gilbert se lanzó sobre su hermano con su cariño natural. Abrazándole nada más acercarse. Y de Italia se podría decir igual pues saltó a los brazos de Lovino, que estaba a su vez en los brazos de Antonio. Este último, expresaba su tremenda emoción al tener a los italias consigo pues no dejaba de respirar entrecortado. Era muy fácil de sorprender. No tardó Kiku en unirse a la fujoshi para sacar más ' material de estudio' como solían explicar el por qué de hacer tantas fotos a todos los países. Roderich se acercó a saludar a Ludwig pues siempre habían tenido buena relación, era cortés, aunque el Alemán era de estrechar con fuerza las manos. Se cerraron las puertas y el vagón empezó a moverse y esto hizo que todos se movieran sorprendidos. Gilbert cayó al suelo sobre Ludwig y entre ambos estaba la figura de Roderich, atrapada. Antonio fue atrapado en un _sandwich de pan italiano,_ contra la puerta. Natasha chocó contra Alfred, que muy cariñosamente la atrapó en sus brazos y acariciaba su nuca y besaba su frente, y ella, se abrazaba a su torso, dejando su cabeza apoyada sobre el logo de superman.

Si alguien pudiera ver el vagón desde el exterior lo más probable es que pensase que dentro hubiese una discoteca . Luces no faltaban. Además la cámara de Japón tenía un flash potente y era de gran calidad. Cortesía de su jefe.

Casi eran las cinco de la tarde cuando salieron por fin del vagón del tren. La cara de felicidad se notaba en todos, habían tenido al parecer un buen viaje. De un tren contrario salió el resto de multitud.

**-¡ Chicos~! - **

Una voz muy suave sonó en el lugar y pronto aparecieron Francia y la encantadora Mónaco.

**-¡Francis! - **

Gritaron al unísono Antonio, Gilbert y Lovino. Aunque el último sí gritó de terror y no de saludo como los anteriores. Los tres amigos se fundieron en un abrazo , que sería cordial si Francia no hiciera de sus encantos para tocar todo lo que pudiera del cuerpo de Gilbert y Antonio. Las manos de Francis sí que dominaban _regiones vitales._

**_-_Cómo pueden hacer tanto ruido... - **

Suspiraba Alemania estrellando su mando contra su frente.

**-Encantada de volver a verles -**

Mónaco saludó a los demás con su elegante sonrisa y sus reverencias y se juntó con Roderich. Cualquiera diría que no fueran familia.

**-No imaginé que fueras a venir Kiku.- **

**-Siempre quise saber la historia de Caperucita, que es tan conocida en la cultura europea. Y como Gilbert dio la idea de que viniéramos. -**

Respondió Japón al comentario de Austria.

Subieron las escaleras , Antonio, Francis y Gilbert lo hicieron corriendo y casi caen escaleras abajo. Salieron frente al inmenso cine. Entre risas y carcajadas entraron al lugar.

Allí estaba la encantadora Liechtenstein, acompañada de su hermano Vash. Que estaban entretenidos mirando las palomitas y los carteles de las películas que se estrenaban.

**-Ni-san. Ya están aquí. -**

Tiró de la chaqueta la joven al rubio para que se girase y viera al resto de naciones.

**-¡Ah! Ya tardabais, son las cinco en punto! **

El temperamento de Vash era siempre igual. Después de los pertinentes saludos y los elogios a la belleza de Liechtenstein por parte de Francis, los piropos de los italianos y del trato cariñoso con la chica de Gilbert y Antonio. Vash estalló. Y menos mal que Liech ya le había dejado sin su arma. Se podría haber armado una buena. Elizabeta y Natasha elogiaron lo mona que venía Liechtenstein pues su vestidito corto y sus zapatitos a juego con sus lazos eran adorables.

Tras comprar las entradas pasaron al interior de la sala de emisión.

**-Con que ahora llegan. A buenas horas. ¿No podrían ser más puntuales? - **

Habló Arthur el cual estaba ya sentado en una de las butacas, acompañado por la joven española, Jaén. Haciendo gala de la puntualidad británica. Ambos estaban tomando tranquilamente el té de las cinco con pastas. Los utensilios rosas eran de Belt. La mayoría del grupo cayó al suelo al ver a la pareja allí tomando el té sin ningún miramiento.

**-Vee~ yo quiero pastas~**

Feliciano se unió a ellos a comer pastas. Poco a poco se fueron acomodando en los sitios. En una esquina apartada, estaban Turquía, Grecia y un gato en los brazos de Heracles, por lo que se veía, estaban discutiendo, aunque todos sabían que no tardarían en llevarse bien y volver a pelear. Se levantaron a ver llegar a Kiku.

**-¡Kiku! ¡Vente, siéntate conmigo!**

**-No, Kiku ...se sentara conmigo...-**

**-¡Ni hablar! ¡Para que le arañe tu gato!¡Lo hará conmigo!**

**-Mis gatos solo arañan a quién no les gustan.**

Volvían a pelear la carismática pareja mediterránea. Tomaron todos sitios, por el centro de la sala. Ludwig se sentó junto a Feliciano. Lovino al lado de su hermano. Antonio no se alejaba de Romano. Junto a Antonio estaba su hija, Belt. Y con ella se sentó Arthur. Francis se sentó junto a su preciado inglés. Mónaco a su derecha conversando tranquilamente con Roderich. A su lado estaba Gilbert, que ni todavía soltaba la cálida mano de Lizzia.

En la fila de atrás, estaba Japón. Que a sabiendas de no poder usar la cámara, miraba a través del objetivo a todos. A su lado estaban Suecia y Finlandia. Y cómo no, Hanamatago. Sealand se sentó justo detrás de Arthur al que sacaba de quicio. Latvia temblaba al pensar en la película. Quizás le tenía más miedo al Lobo de Caperucita que al propio Rusia. Que se encontraba más al fondo, sentado con su hermana Ucrania y Toris. Feliks no dejaba de separar las palomitas de colores, buscaba las rosas, y el resto las tiraba a Toris.

Lejos del ruido estaban Liechtenstein y Suiza. Que parecían estar apartados de todos. Junto a ellos estaban el resto de Nórdicos. Dinamarca entre Noruega e Islandia. Aún no tenían hecho en mente el que sean familia, pero igualmente Danmark animaba a Ice a llamar _ Hermano_ a Norge. En primera fila y a la esquina, apartados del mundo como sólo ellos sabían estaban Australia, que tenía bajo su brazo a Nueva Zelanda, y este no iba a ningún sitio sin su peluche.

Se hizo el silencio cuando se apagaron las luces, solo se escuchaba a Corea.

**-Venga, que empieza la película. -**

Susurró Gilbert a Eliza, mientras le apretaba con ternura la mano.

Tras los pertinentes anuncios empezó el film. Hasta el momento, todo iba bien. A todos parecía entrenerles la película.


End file.
